Se o amor atrapalha seus estudos
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Sakura tá se dando mal na academia ninja porque só consegue pensar no Sasuke-kun e o pai dela contrata o Iruka pra dar aulas particulares, mas ela só arruma mais um cacho...


**Disclaimer:**

Eli – Naruto não me pertence, mas ao Oda-sensei... Peraí! Não, o Oda é do One Piece! Arakawa... Não, essa é do Fullmetal Alchemist... Kurumada... Não, é o do Cavaleiros... Naruto é... É... é...

Niichan - O Naruto é do Masashi Kishimoto. Êia, que memória, hein?

Eli - Ah, o que seria de mim sem a Andy! Memória boa a sua!

Nii - Não, não. Eu acabei de olhar no mangá. ^^

Eli - ¬¬ Voltando aos avisos, que eu saiba, o Iruka é bem mais velho que a Sakura e está bem atrevidinho nessa fict. XD

Nii - Mas ele ficou kawaii!! . Não fala mal dele que eu mordo! :O

Eli - ¬o¬ Como vocês podem ver, o Iruka-sensei-kawaii é de inteira responsabilidade da Niichan. Para bem ou para mal.

Kabof (ergue umas plaquinhas) – COMEÇA A FICT LOGO!

Eli – Boa diversão!

**Se o amor atrapalha seus estudos... Deixe de estudar!**

O Sr. Haruno foi à academia ninja, pretendendo conversar com um dos professores. Afinal, as notas da sua filha haviam piorado muito nos últimos tempos. Foi recepcionado por um chuunin:

-Bom dia, o que o senhor deseja?

-'Dia. Eu queria conversar com um professor sobre a minha filha.

-Quem seria ela? Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

-Minha filha é Sakura Haruno. Estou preocupado porque as notas dela pioraram bastante, pelo que vi no último boletim – disse o homem, examinando o jovem professor.

-Sakura Haruno? Ah, sim. Eu sou Umino Iruka ,dou-lhe aulas na academia e, realmente, as notas dela caíram bastante – disse, sério. – Suponho que o senhor esteja procurando um professor particular.

-Aulas particulares? – o civil coçou a cabeça, espantado. – O caso dela é tão grave assim?

-Foi muito bom o senhor ter vindo aqui – respondeu com um sorriso. – Sakura-chan anda desatenciosa demais, e nunca faz os exercícios direito. Além de não prestar atenção nas aulas, o que a fez perder muita matéria. Realmente, não compreendo por que isso está acontecendo.

O Sr. Haruno demorou a responder, talvez pensando.

-O sensei deve ter razão. Procurarei um bom professor pra ela. Poderia me indicar algum?

-Hum... Eu conheço vários, mas a maioria não está disponível.

-Compreendo. Mas o sensei não poderia fazê-lo?

-Eu?!

-Sim. Mas se o sensei estiver muito ocupado, terei de procurar outro.

-Não, não. Não estou ocupado. Adoraria fazer um trabalho assim. Já podíamos até começar – falou o chuunin, com um novo sorriso no rosto.

-Ok. O sensei prefere ir à nossa casa ou que ela vá a sua?

-Por mim, tanto faz. O senhor é que escolhe.

-Então vou mandá-la à casa do sensei. Deve ser melhor para concentrarem-se somente na aula. Quando começarão?

-Pode ser hoje mesmo, se o senhor não tiver nenhuma restrição.

-Oh, sim. Agora, combinemos o preço.

-x-x-x-

À tarde, munida de cadernos e lápis, Sakura bateu à porta do Iruka:

-Oi... Meu pai conversou com você hoje de manhã... Aqui estou.

-Olá – sorriu. – Entre. Que bom que você veio.

A menina dirigiu-se para a sala:

-Desculpe incomodar você – disse ela, meio sem jeito. – Se eu fosse uma boa aluna, não precisaria estar aqui.

-Imagine. Você é uma boa aluna. Só anda um pouco distraída – mostrou o sofá. – Sente-se.

Obedeceu, colocando as mãos postas nos joelhos e indagou:

-O que vai me ensinar, sensei?

-Antes disso, gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a seu respeito. – Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Por que anda tão distraída?

Ela corou imediatamente, talvez pela pergunta, talvez pela proximidade.

-Ah, sensei... Eu não sei...

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Não precisa ficar com vergonha de me falar.

Ela ficou mais rubra ainda:

-Não está não, sensei... Não podemos começar a aula logo?

-Tudo bem, não vou forçá-la a me falar nada – pegou alguns livros da estante e voltou a sentar. – Vamos começar com o genjutsu.

A... Aqui? Na sala?

Não se preocupe, é só teoria.

Ahn... – e fitou os olhos castanhos do professor.

Ele começou a lecionar e percebeu que a Sakura não prestava a devida atenção. Iruka pôs a mão no ombro dela e falou:

-Sakura...

-Ah! - assustou-se, pois seu pensamento estava longe. Mais precisamente em algum lugar da casa dos Uchiha.

-Sakura... Desculpe-me, mas agora eu vou perguntar e quero que você me responda: onde você estava com a cabeça? Isso está atrapalhando demais os seus estudos.

-Ah, Iruka-sensei... Eu... – Corou violentamente. – Eu.... Eu estava... Estava pensando no Sasuke-kun...

-Esse menino outra vez? Você sabia que não é a única que pensa nele desta maneira? Mas olhe, você não deveria deixar o amor atrapalhar o trabalho – afirmou, um pouco alterado.

Sakura, envergonhada, baixou os olhos:

-Eu sei, Iruka-sensei. É que eu não consigo...

-Você tem idéia de quanto isso está te atrapalhando? Tudo bem, eu entendo que é difícil ignorar, mas... Você compreende, não compreende? – reafirmou, um pouco mais calmo, porém sério.

-Entendo, sim, entendo – tomando coragem de olhar nos olhos do professor. – Mas eu não sei como fazer isso.

Ele ficou alguns instantes observando-a, e depois falou, num tom de voz carinhoso:

-Você é tão jovem... Não deveria se preocupar com essas coisas...

sakura não conseguiu responder, estavam tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração quente do rapaz em seu rosto.

Iruka aproximou-se um pouco mais do rosto dela e disse:

-Você vai se esquecer dele... Pode deixar isso comigo... – E passou a mão no rosto dela, afastando um pouco seus cabelos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes, surpresa:

-C...Como as...Assim?..

Desse jeito... – E colou seus lábios nos dela. Continuou a beijá-la de uma maneira suave, porém firme. Do jeito que estava, poderia ficar com muito tempo.

No início do beijo, a menina nada fez, surpreendida. Mas depois, deliciada pelos carinhos que a boca dele fazia na sua, rendeu-se, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo que a língua dele os invadisse.

Com um gesto mais ousado, Iruka pôs a mão na cintura dela e continuou com os beijos.

Sakura enlaçou o pescoço do sensei, aproximando-os mais ainda, colando ambos os corpos.

O chuunin passou a mão pelas suas costas e a abraçou. Não a largaria por nada nesse mundo.

A menina começou a perder o fôlego e tentou separar a sua boca da do professor: precisava respirar, urgente!

Pôs as mãos no peito do homem, fazendo força para afastá-lo.

Iruka percebeu o que estava fazendo e a soltou imediatamente. Não conseguiu falar nada por alguns instantes.

Ela puxou o ar com força várias vezes, buscando recompor-se. Entre tímida e fascinada com o ocorrido. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa para consertar o que fizera:

-Me... Me desculpe... Eu... Não queria... Você... Por favor... Me desculpe.

Ela ergueu os olhos, para olhá-lo de frente:

-Nã... Não tem problema...

**Sakura interior: O quêêê?! Esse gato me dá **_**O **_**beijo e depois fala que não quer?!**

-Mas... Você... Não se importou? Hum... Quero dizer... Eu não poderia ter feito isso... Vamos continuar com a aula? – disse, tentando disfarçar as emoções.

A gennin respirou fundo para conseguir coragem e segurou a mão dele:

-Por quê?

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Também corou um pouquinho:

-Você não quer continuar com a aula?

-Ah... – falou baixando os olhos de novo.

**Sakura interior: E quem quer saber de **_**AULA**_** numa hora dessas?!**!

-Eu não sei se conseguiria...

Iruka calou novamente. Também não conseguiria lecionar depois daquilo tudo. Resolveu botá-la a par da situação:

-Sakura... Já que chegamos até aqui, vou lhe contar uma coisa – apertou um pouco mais a mão da menina.

Ela corou violentamente e ficou olhando para o chão, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

**Sakura interior: Wow! Lindo! Gostoso! Fala logo!**

-Eu sempre amei você – falou, erguendo o queixo dela com um dedo para olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

Nem a Sakura interior conseguiria responder: o coração falhou uma batida (e depois ameaçou sair pela boca), a respiração se descontrolou e o calor das faces se alastrou pelo corpo, apesar de o suor continuar frio.

O chuunin prosseguiu com a declaração:

-Mas, infelizmente, nunca pude manifestar meus sentimentos por causa da nossa diferença de idade. Eu consegui ocultá-los até hoje, como pode ver. Porém, isto não muda o fato de eu te amar como amo.

Ela ainda não conseguiu responder,seu rosto queimava em brasa e suas mãos tremiam de emoção.

-Então-Ele continuou-Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião a respeito de meu amor, pois não gostaria de forçá-la a coisa alguma.

**{Sakura Interior: - Opinião? Você é muito melhor que qualquer um! Lindo!}**

-Eu...Eu...Eu...

Iruka continuou olhando ansiosamente nos olhos da menina, à procura de uma resposta.

-N... Nunca... Nunca ninguém me beijou antes-confessou ela, desejando que abrisse um buraco no chão pra se esconder.

Ele ficou sentindo vergonha de si mesmo. Ainda mais depois da última afirmação da para o chão e disse, num tom mais triste e baixo de voz :

-Eu sou mesmo um idiota...

-Foi tão booooom - ela, corada, sorria marotamente, fitando o rosto bonito do professor.

Ele corou imediatamente: ela estaria mesmo dizendo isso?Só conseguiu pronunciar seu nome:

-Sakura... Você...

-Eu... Eu gosto de você, Iruka-sensei.

-Mas... Há pouco tempo atrás, você estava falando no Sasuke...- dizia, um pouco confuso com a situação.

-É verdade... Mas é que o Sasuke-kun parecia um sonho possível, sabe? Sempre achei que o sensei nem notasse que eu existia. – e sorriu lindamente.

-Você pensava em mim?- sua expressão modificou-se para melhor.

-Um pouco...O senhor é tão bonito... – passou a mão numa das faces dele. – E tão gentil... Eu já sonhei com você, sabia? - declarou, com as faces rubras.

-Não precisa me chamar de senhor.E eu sonho com você todas as noites.

-Me... Mesmo?- ela não sabia o que olhando as mãos.

**{Sakura Interior: cala a boca e me beija!}**

Pareceu que ele ouviu a Sakura Interior: Segurou com uma mão o rosto dela, com a outra a aproximou de seu corpo. Outro era mais exigente que o anterior e, além dele, acariciava a menina.

Sakura fechou os olhos, entregando-se àquele carinho; sentindo a língua dele na sua boca, movendo a sua de encontro com a do sensei, abraçando-o também, gemendo baixo de deleite.O toque do sensei começou a ficar mais audacioso, ele beijava o pescoço dela e passava a mão no quadril, até chegar nas nádegas e voltar para a cintura.

A pequena entregou-se, confortada pelos carinhos, retribuindo os beijos e amando cada vez mais, com o coração aos saltos.

E o doce calor dos corpos embalou aquela tarde de amor.

Já era noite quando batidas na porta os separaram. Iruka se recompôs e foi atender ao abriu, viu que era o Sr. Haruno.

-Ah! Senhor Haruno! –exclamou, um pouco assustado com a presença do homem, afinal, ele não cumprira com o trato.

-Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado com a Sakura, afinal, já anoiteceu e ela é só uma menina.

O Chuunin se sentiu profundamente arrependido. Sim, aquele fora o golpe final. Milhões de pensamentos invadiram sua mente, todos que o afogavam em um mar de culpa. Não conseguiu responder; apenas arregalou os olhos.

Sakura havia se recomposto e surgiu ao lado do professor, surpreendendo-se ao ver o homem:

-Papai! Mas já?!

O Senhor Haruno sorriu:

-Pelo jeito, o sensei é realmente um ótimo mestre, para a Sakura-chan nem ter visto a tarde passar.

Ela deu um sorrisinho cúmplice ao sensei. Ele apenas conseguiu sorrir e falar:

-Até amanhã, Sakura.

A garota fez uma reverência respeitosa:

-Tchau, sensei.

{Sakura Interior: Coroa, vira pro lado que eu quero dar mais um beijão no sensei!}

-A propósito, sensei, precisamos acertar o preço.

-Eu não vou cobrar. – respondeu prontamente.

-O quê?! Como assim, não vai cobrar?!

-O caso da Sakura não é tão grave assim – explicou – basta ela estudar em casa e vir aqui mais vezes. Como eu gosto muito de dar aulas, principalmente a bons alunos, resolvi não cobrar.

Ela sorriu meio tímida e agradeceu baixinho.

**{Sakura Interior: (De cinta-liga e chicote:) Safadinho!}**

-Mas o sensei perdeu a sua tarde se folga – insistiu o homem, sem jeito.

-O senhor não precisa se preocupar com isso, Haruno-san. Já disse que gosto MUITO de dar aulas. Ela pode voltar amanhã, se quiser.

-Mas...

-Pai. O Iruka-sensei é teimoso pra caramba. Vamos embora, vamos.

**{Sakura Interior: Vai embora você! Eu quero dormir aqui!}**

**-**Bah – reclamou o homem – mas isso não é justo!

-Por favor, Haruno-san. Eu insisto.

-Está bem – falou derrotado. – Vamos embora, Sakura. – ela concordou e saiu

ao lado dele, lançando um olhar significativo ao sensei. – E depois esses professores reclamam que ganham pouco! – resmungou o homem.

A gennin riu baixinho. Ela voltaria mais e mais vezes, alimentando aquele amor proibido com dedicação e carinho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Bastidores**_

_ELI – É, ficou kawaii._

_SAKURA INTERIOR – (Fazendo um lacinho vermelho na cabeça do Sasuke) – A-mei!_

_NII-CHAN – O que você está fazendo, Sakura Interior? Oo_

_S.I – Um lacinho, não tá vendo? n.n_

_NII – Tá, mas pra quê?_

_S.I – Pra dar de presente pra Ino, ué. Agora que eu tenho o gostoso do Iruka-sensei, não preciso mais desse projeto de Uchiha._

_SASUKE - ¬o¬_

NII – Já que insiste... ¬¬ Ah, e você, Iruka-chan, o que achou da fict? *.*

_IRUKA-SENSEI – (Observando a papelada) – Oquêêêê?!! Isso não está muito safado?!?_

_ELI – Aí é que fica bom. ^^_

_IRUKA - T.T_

_NII – Mas vai dizer que você não gostou??? Hehe =D_

_IRUKA – (vermelho)-..._

_NII – Mas vai dizer que você não gostou?! Hehe =D_

_IRUKA – (mais vermelho ainda) -...!!_

_SAKURA INTERIOR – (dá um beijão na boca dele) – Uhn, fofo... foi tão booom (sensual)_

_IRUKA - Hum.... Não faz isso comigo..._

_NII – Gente, a fic já acabou! :O_

_ARAKAWA –(Puxando a calça da nii) – Deixe os pombinhos aí..._

_NII – T.T – Ciúme… T.T_

_ELI - Então vamos encerrar antes que role o hentai que não saiu na fic. Bejos!_

_GLOSSÁRIO (palavras em japonês que você não vai ver no tradutor no google)_

_Ai – amor_

_Chuunin – Ninja de graduação média_

_Sensei – Mestre, professor_

_Genjutsu – Técnicas de ilusão_

_...-kun – Tratamento respeitoso próprio para meninos_

_genin – ninja de graduação inferior_

_...-chan – Tratamento que revela intimidade, usado também para meninas e crianças pequenas._

_...-san – senhor, usado quando não se tem intimidade._

_Kawaii – bonitinho_

_Hentai – pervertido. No caso, refere-se a sexo explícito._

**Observação para o povo que não conhece o fanfiction: para deixar review, clique na caixa ali embaixo, onde tá escrito submit review. Vai abrir uma janela nova. Você escreve o seu nomezinho lindo na caixa menor e os comentários na caixa grande. Aí, clica em submit review de novo e pronto, você fez duas doidas felizes!**


End file.
